Consumed
by Honour11
Summary: Fed up with the life she lived and putting up a front, Kagome finds courage to move on. Away from her multi-millionaire womanizing husband.
1. Chapter 1

Consumed Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha. Property of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

I woke up a mess, my vision blurred, my head pounding. 'What happened? ' I thought as I rolled over onto my silk white sheets. I looked up to the mirror on the ceiling of my huge bed and saw what could only be describe as a hot mess. 'Never mind, I know exactly what happened… another night out partying'

"Mrs. Kagome please get up, it's 12 P.M.… some of the party set up crew has arrived. The lights have already been put up, I followed your layout. But that's about it. Please get up, Mr. and Mrs. Taisho have landed and I sent the driver to pick them up at the airport. I have no clue where your husband is and I'm afr-"

I looked to my side and saw my house maid, my poor, poor, sweet maid. Birdie. She has been putting up with this type of morning, a little too often.

"Woah slow your roll, Birdie and please don't talk so loud" I managed to tell her as she looked at me stunned and somewhat annoyed.

I got up and walked to my restroom only to be greeted by an even bigger and closer mirror. 'Damn ' I thought. Not only had my smart-ass-self gotten 'fucked up, can't walk, and can't' remember what exactly happened wasted ' I went and did it on Christmas Eve' Eve. Only to lead me to a bad hangover on a day that was my turn to host the annual Christmas Eve party. That my whole family is coming to, might I mention. I mean… my in-laws are on their way right at this moment. I took one last pitiful look at myself before washing my face and sitting down on the floor.

"OK" I looked at Birdie, who was now eagerly standing near me waiting to hear the plan for today. Is sighed.

"So my in-laws are being taken care of. The lights are set and the rest of the crew is here?... OK… go down there and give them the layout for the party, have them set the chairs and the tables. Make sure they follow the layout to perfection, to the last detail. When the flower guys arrive, please stay on them, I need the flowers to be perfect. We ordered thousands of them, I want them on every single inch of this premises. Izayoi loves them just as much as I do, so they're very important. Also important is food so be sure to let me know when the catering crew is here. I'll get dressed and hopefully be done by the time Izayoi and Inutaisho arrive. Got it?"

"Yes, mam, I'll take care of it, but what about Mr. Inuya-"

"Don't even" I looked at her menacingly. "Stay on top of the flower guys Birdie! I want to walk in and literally cry at how beautiful it looks!"

"Yes of course" She gave me a smile and walked out of the marble white restroom.

I looked down and continued to brush my hair. Once untangled, I removed the blanket that I was using as a poor excuse to cover myself… Why even cover myself? God knows Birdie has seen all of me and in much worse situations too… I started the water and jumped into my shower. What had my life become. Waking up this badly hungover was sadly the way I started a lot of my days. I shook it off. ' I need to hurry' I thought as I rushed my shower. I wrapped a towel around myself as I stepped out and walked into my beauty room. A huge room between my walk-in closet and the bedroom. It had the best lighting and the most beautiful pale pink chairs. It was ... you guessed it ... all marble white floors and walls, with a huge mirror that spread across the wall. And a beautiful diamond and gold encrusted chandelier that hung from the ceiling, a gift from my dear precious husband.

My make-up artist saved the day, made me look amazing. And it only took 2 hours to get ready. I smiled as I ran to my closet and grabbed my outfit. Now this outfit was like no other. It took me weeks to find. I flew to Venice, Paris, and LA. No luck until I stopped at a small shop in Paris. It was my luck, and the designer loved it so much on me that he sent me two more just like it in other exquisite colors. It was a body hugging dress in a rich gold color. It hugged me so perfectly. I felt like a goddess. It was low cut at the front, stopping before my belly. Yeah my boobs looked great. I put on strappy heels and walked out of my bedroom into the grand hallway. Almost crashing into another small body.

"Kagome! look at you, oh my that dress! I will kill you if you don't give me one of the other ones that you have!" Sango Houshi, my best friend since High School, married to business tycoon, Miroku Houshi

I laughed as I instantly regretted mentioning the other dresses. "Look at me? Look at you? I told you! Blue is so your color! You look sexy as hell" I said, spinning her around.

"Indeed she does, both of you ladies look scrumptious this evening. Oh, how the Kami has blessed me. Allowing a man like myself, to take in this astounding view" Miroku said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh cut the bull, just ask her if you can go play in that sports car you saw outside" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Ah, so you saw Yash's new addition, of course you can use it. I have no clue where my husband is, so I don't care if he cares or not. Crash it if you must. Keys are on the counter in the vase, by the door. Miroku's eye were bright as he ran down the grand stairs.

"Men" Sango sighed, before grabbing my arm and walking down the grand stairs as well. "So you don't know where he is? how long this time? Huh? You can't continue to put up with this. Kagome" She closed her eyes, trying to control her attitude. Sango Houshi had always been the feisty one in my group of friends.

"Well it's not that bad, I was with him last night, we went to a party, I woke up alone this morning." I replied cringing, knowing I was about to get it from Sango

"Kagome, that kind of life isn't good! Partying, drinking, letting him do that and drag you in! You wake up alone, but where do you think he is? Who do you think he woke up with huh? You know damn well, not alone." She looked at me concerned

"I hate thinking about that!" I looked away, looking at a large portrait of Inuyasha and me. It was from our wedding day. The smile on our faces said it all. You could see the sincere happiness and love in our eyes. And at the time it was. Gosh, we were so in love. Now I wasn't sure what he felt but I knew that my feelings hadn't changed, not even a little.

"Kagome" Sango said, bringing my thoughts back to the present. But before we could continue, Birdie came up to us.

"I'm so glad you're done getting ready! You're in laws just arrived. Mrs. Taisho went straight to the reception, she said she wanted to see what you prepared" Birdie hurried down the stairs with Sango and I.

I looked at Birdie "I'm always running on perfect timing, you know that" I winked at her "These flowers better take my breath away!" I said, trying to get, my mind off Inuyasha.

Walking out into my backyard I stopped and felt my breath hitch.

"Oh My God! This is beautiful" Sango gasped. I couldn't agree more. All the work I put into planning this event paid off.

Flowers were everywhere I looked. Every corner, even on the ceiling, and lights. Everywhere. I felt like the sky was literally raining flowers and sparkling lights. The waterfall and the pool had petals spread across it. I couldn't believe the beauty of it. "I totally kicked ass!" I high fived Birdie, as I walked through the empty reception, spotting Izayoi and Inutaisho. I rushed to them.

"What do you think?" I smiled brightly at them.

"Oh Kagome! this is absolutely beautiful. I don't want to leave! Ever!" Izayoi hugged me tightly

"You really outdid yourself, darling" Inutaisho smiled warmly at me and hugged me as well. "And you ladies look beautiful, might I add" he winked at Sango and I

"Thank You, Inutaisho, always so sweet!" Sango smiled

"Where's that husband of yours? I saw Yash's new car… maybe he and I can go take it for a spin. You know only 3 of those were made." Inutaisho asked Sango

"Sorry to say but Miroku beat ya to it, he's probably driving his little heart out right now, but maybe you can catch him before he leaves, he might be staring at it like an idiot" Sango laughed. Inutaisho looked at Izayoi, waiting for a nod of approval.

"Go ahead, but you better be back in time to change. The party is starting soon." Izayoi said as she leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. Shaking her head as Inutaisho hurried off.

"Now ladies, this reception is so pretty, but I should go to that beautiful guest room Kagome has prepared for me, and start getting ready. Unlike Inutaisho, I take more than 5 minutes to look like a million bucks." She gave me a warm smile.

"Go ahead, same room as always Izayoi" I said. Praying she wouldn't engage in a small conversation.

"All, right dear, Is my Inuyasha on his way?" She looked at me knowingly

" Yes, he is" I looked at her for a second and then turned my head. I knew if I looked at her in the eyes for too long, she'd know what's up and I would let it all out. All of it. I looked back and she smiled before walking into the mansion.

"When are you going to tell her that her son is a no-good husband, she's not completely clueless, the woman lived with him through his teenage years you know she knows." Sango shook her head following me as I walked to the caterers setting up the food.

"I feel like on a level she knows. But I don't know Sango, I just want to have a great night and enjoy this. It's picture perfect" I spun across the dancefloor.

Sango laughed and rolled her eyes "Fine, tonight we'll have fun"

* * *

Before I knew it, the reception was full of interesting people, relatives, business partners, close friends. The sun went down and the moon was shining brightly. My backyard illuminated brightly, full of life.

"Kagome you have to see this, Inutaisho is-is arm wrestling Sesshomaru" Miroku couldn't contain his laughter, dragging me to the table they were at.

"Kags, there you are! I sent Miroku for you, honestly thought he'd take longer. Inutaisho, him and Sesshomaru had a little too much to drink already…" Rin nodded her head towards a struggling Sessh and Inutaisho.

"Rin, when did you get here!" I hurried to her side and squeezed her small frame

"A little while ago, but once we stepped inside, Inutaisho got Sesshy riled up and got him to actually arm wrestle him" Rin shook her head but couldn't hold in her laugh.

"Those guys! they're going to break the table!" I laughed with her and took a sip of my wine. She looked gorgeous like a doll. She was so small and fragile, yet so strong. Wearing a low cut yellow dress and her hair up in a fancy up-do.

"I love this look on you Rin, but you're not wearing a necklace, I think it would've tied it all together." I motioned towards her bare neck.

"Oh, don't remind me, Sesshy dragged me out of the house. Before I could even grab it, I had one laid out and everything! He said no one would notice" Rin gave her husband a glare. And I could've sworn I saw fear in his eyes for a second.

Suddenly I remembered, My Christmas gift for her, a lovely diamond necklace.

"OOH! I got you the perfect one for xmas, you can open your gift early!" I told her excitedly.

"It's okay, kaggy I can wait!"

"No! wait right here missy! Have a drink, I'll be right back" I walked back to Sango and told her I'd be back, rushing inside where I kept some of the more fragile gifts. 'I could give Sango her diamond bracelet as well' I thought as hurried down the hallway.

Finally, reaching my room, I closed the door and went straight for the gifts, but sounds coming from his closet stopped me. I looked wide eyed towards it. Slowly walking across the bedroom into his side of the room where his walk-in closet is. Walking in, the lights were dim, but the sound was gone and I realized no one was in there. I leaned on one of the counters and looked in the mirror, 'Maybe, I should slow down the drinking' I thought as I looked at my reflection, about to get up and walk out of his personal closet. But then I felt him, behind me. His breath heavy on my neck.

"What're you doing Kitten? Are you missing me this much" He kissed my neck slowly and I leaned in to his every touch.

"I knew I heard a noise in here, when did you get here, where were you?"  
I asked as I felt his arms tighten around my waist.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm here now, and so are you" He continued to kiss my neck teasingly biting it. I looked at our reflection on the mirror, his beautiful golden eyes concentrated on my wide blue ones. I felt his hand slowly going lower and lower, while the other one found my breast.

"Your ass looks great in this dress, watching you leaning over the counter, I can't control myself" his hand was under my dress in an instant and making its way down my panties. I gasped and closed my eyes. He pressed up against me harder, I realized how thin my dress was, when I felt him hard against my butt.

"You didn't answer my question, Inuyasha, where were you" I managed to find my voice.

As soon as I said it, He spun me around and crushed his lips onto mine. His hand rushing in my panties again, shoving two fingers inside me. I moaned, I couldn't help it. Wanting more, he unbuttoned his jeans, his hard erection out and pressing up against my stomach, my hands were around it, gripping it while I kissed his neck. He moaned, and shoved it inside. I moaned loudly.

"Oh Yash"

"My sweet Kitten" He gasped and continued to thrust, taking me to a whole new level of ecstasy each time. Wrapping my legs around him, I threw my head back. He leaned forward, kissing my neck, nipping on my breast. I felt him go harder and faster. My insides felt like they were about to explode.

"Oh, Fuck, Kagome" I felt myself tighten around him. Moaning loudly, breathing harder and harder. I felt him release inside me. Slowly pulling out, and resting his head on my breast. I held him tightly

"I Love You, Kags" he looked at me tenderly. The look that made the thought of hating him impossible.

"I Love you too," I wanted to stay like this forever. I sighed, remembering the reason I came up here. "We should head down, everyone's been wondering where you've been" His golden eyes soften, looking at me as I tried to mask the sadness in my eyes 'I know where he's been, and with who' I thought, as I got up. I headed for the clothes I had prepared for him.

Once he finished getting dressed I grabbed the gifts, ready to step back outside.

"Wait, Kags, I got you something, you should wear it out tonight." He handed me a small jewelry box. I looked at it and then at him, not being able to hide my smile. I gasped  
"Oh, Yash, it's beautiful" It was a gold ring, it was a simple ring but inside of it were his initials 'I. T'

"I got you a lot of other things, but I thought this one had a little more meaning, I wanted you to have it now" He hugged me tightly, kissing my forehead, before grabbing my hand and leading me down to the reception.

I looked at him as we walked. This is what I thought about when I married him. These perfect moments with him. We were the perfect couple. He ran his own business with his father and brother, they were hugely successful. I was an ambitious college student when we met, I worked for him, thanks to my best friend, Sango, who landed me the job. Neither of us ever thought I'd end up marrying the CEO, or that she would marry his best friend Miroku, CEO of his own company. It was all perfect until I realized he was a rich party boy, and I had changed him, he fell in love with me so hard, that he tried to change. And he did for a while, but not completely. He started being that bad person again and I caught up with his lies, but after a while he began to not care if I did. We would fight all the time. And then I found the solution, letting go. Playing dumb, even letting him drag me to parties with him where we'd get drunk and then fuck and do it again the next day. This is when everything got better, or at least I thought, but deep inside I knew it was wrong. It wasn't me. And then I found out he had a lover, some hussy from his office. I had even seen her at one of the company parties. It was yesterday that I found out, I went out with him last night, determined to talk to him about it, but instead I became a coward and got drunk instead.

'I shouldn't bring it up today, It's Christmas Eve' I thought as I held his hand tighter

We walked out and immediately all eyes were on us. The perfect couple.

"Yash, honey!" Izayoi hugged him tightly

"Hey mom, how was your trip" he had an arm around her and was swept up in a conversation. I looked over and saw Sango staring at me furious. I walked towards her before she came up to us.

"Kagome, did he tell you where he was" We sat at a table near the main one, where all our family was.

"No, but it's not like I don't know…" I rolled my eyes. It was so hard to enjoy my night, with this mistress lingering in my head.

"Yeah, I think we all can assume he was with some random groupie from a bar, but can't he at least, give you an excuse as to why he'd rather go home to a stranger than, his sweet loving wife" Sango gave a look that I could only describe as pity.

"Maybe cause it's not a stranger" I looked at her intensely, knowing she'd explode

"What?! What do you mean, like a mistress? That's sick. What do you know that you're not telling me" She took another sip of her wine.

"Well do you remember that girl, who was at the company party last month, she had gotten drunk, and danced on a table… well she works for him, they're together every day... Well I know a girl who works there as well, she's a receptionist, usually the one who greets me when I visit him at work. She told me that the whole office knew… so I couldn't help it, I checked his phone and sure enough he has messages from her. I don't know how long" I tried not to let the tears out.

"The whole office? Do you think Inutaisho and Sessh know?

I nodded

"That's some bullshit, the nerve of that guy, I can't stand it, you deserve better. But wait that girl, her name is Kikyo isn't it?"

I nodded again. Ugh I hated that name

"Kags, I think… I think she's here" Sango looked over. I glanced. NO. Not here. I panicked. Kikyo was at a table having a drink with some of the other employees from Inuyasha's company.

"I'm going to be sick, do you think they got here together. Inuyasha and her? He was with her, last night. Oh, my gosh, and he brought her here after… no " my blood was boiling, dread washed over me.

"Are you surprised? But he's not getting away with him, I'm giving him a piece of my mind!" Sango stood up but before she could storm off, I grabbed her wrist.

"Sango, he and I… We had sex, right when he got back a little while ago. He did that to me after he had fucked her and brought her into our home." I was shaking, furious. No, I can't put up with this anymore. This was humiliating. A little part of me wished he had come back here feeling remorse, but instead he brings his mistress into my home.

Sango stormed off, heading towards him, I followed suit, this was it, I was about to make a scene at my Christmas party. A year of marriage about to be thrown out.

"You have a lot of nerve mister! How dare you! Kagome loves you unconditionally and this is how you treat her?" Sango was ready to attack Inuyasha, I grabbed her trying my best to hold her back. Fortunately, Miroku was on it, holding her back from Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about wench? How much did you drink? Kagome what is she talking about" He looked at me concerned and I could see his expression change when he saw how hurt I looked. "Kagome, what's wrong" In an instant he was by my side.

"No, don't Inuyasha" I shook my head backing up.

"Kags, what happened" He tried to come closer but I kept backing away.

" I know about Kikyo. How dare you bring her here to my house, our home. How could you?! I know everything. I can't put up with it anymore" I looked down, trying to avoid the stunned gazes

"What do you mean done... Kaggy… You can't" He grabbed me tightly, I finally let the tears out hugging him as hard as I could. "You can't be done, without you I'm nothing, I know I fucked up but I can't lose you, not you" He held me, but I got away from him again.

"I just can't anymore, Yash, this was the final straw… I want you and her out of here"

"You can't… no Kagome you're not leaving me" he continued to grab onto me. It was getting harder to get away.

"Inuyasha, listen to her, get that slut and get out!" Sango helped me loosen his grip on me.

"Better yet, I'll leave. Sango let's go" I held her hand as she tried to lead me out, Miroku close behind us. I stopped and walked over to Izayoi and Inutaisho

"I'm sorry, this party turned into such a mess. I'm so sorry, you had to see this, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my marriage" I hugged them both.

"Sweetie you can stay with us, until this gets worked out" Izayoi pleaded.

"No, it's ok, I'll go with Sango, for now at least" I tried to give them a reassuring smile.

I walked with Sango, she hugged me tight. Miroku behind us keeping Inuyasha from following us.

"Kagome wait, please don't do this" I could hear him pleading. but I wasn't going to look back.

Not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Consumed

Ch2

I do know own Inuyasha.

* * *

It had been a whole month since that whole ordeal. I moved into a home that we owned near the beach. I always felt best when I was near the water, it was therapeutic. I was away from everything. The media, friends, _him._ I got into a routine of waking up early and watching the sun rise, I would sit in the sand, mesmerized by it. I lived day by day. Allowed myself only a couple of moments on my phone throughout the day, usually to talk to mama or Sango. Both concerned, the poor things thought I had fallen into deep depression. It was quite the opposite I was a new woman. After that night, I felt the strength and power I hadn't felt in a while. I had my voice back. No one would ever step all over me again.

My husband, my loving husband… I was impressed with his dedication. He called every day, wrote me emails, texts. Left me voice mails, everything. He was avidly looking for me. I knew he was, when one of his employees barged into this house I was in. Looking to see if I was here. When he saw me, lounging about in a small bikini, I took his breath away. I managed to convince him not to tell my husband I was here, somehow he understood my situation and told me not to worry about Inuyasha knowing of my location. He assured me. And so far, he has kept his word. I gazed up to the sky, I was on the rooftop deck. The clouds were so white and fluffy, perfectly contrasting against the deep blue sky. I had my phone with me, awaiting a call from Sango.

Finally hearing it ring, I picked up without hesitation.

"Yes, Sango, took you long enough" I smoothly answered

"Sorry to let you down, but this is Kouga Wolfe, you remember who I am right?" I heard the velvet voice reply.

Surprised, I laughed. "Why of course, I believe we met at the banquet in August?"

"Glad, you didn't forget me. I hope you don't mind the intrusion. I was hoping we could set up a meeting"

"Mr. Wolfe, I'm sure you've heard… the media coverage has been well… descriptive. I'm not home, I've been out and about. I don't know when I'll be back. What would this meeting be in reference too?" I inquired. Lifting my leg ever so slightly.

"Oh Yes, I heard. You and Taisho made a great couple. Can't deny I wasn't jealous of him. Ever since college he seemed to get the best. You are no exception." He laughed. "But I would like to meet with you and talk business. I know before getting married, you had an active part in the company. I looked into some of the projects you were involved in and I'm intrigued. I'd like to talk about them… I know you're not in town. But when you come back I'd like to discuss propositions with you. What do you say?" I could hear optimism in his voice.

I thought for a moment. Right at that instant I knew I could be petty, but was it something I wanted… I hadn't spent any time thinking about what I would do from here on. I had to deal with Inuyasha at some point. Kouga Wolfe was infamous. He ran a rival company. I could use this to my advantage.

"I'm interested. I'll give you a call soon, to set up some meetings. I'm still deciding when I'll go back. But it won't be long. I look forward to working with you. Mr. Kouga Wolfe" making sure to say his whole name to demonstrate my interest.

"Call me Kouga, we'll be working together soon."

"Then I insist you call me Kagome… Kouga. Have a pleasant day."i said, putting emphasis on his name. I put the phone down. Thinking about what my moves would be. Inuyasha was going to regret ever humiliating me. I thought about the one magazine that managed to get to my secret getaway. ' **Taisho brother brings mistress home, kicks wife out! On Christmas, no less!'** I huffed. Of course, they had no idea I left him. But it was a hit no less.

I notice my phone lighting up, bringing me back to reality. This time looking at the caller ID first.

"Sango! I'm glad you called. Guess what" I answer excitedly as I run down to my bedroom.

"My, don't you sound excited. What is it?"

"I'm coming home"

* * *

Saying goodbye to my paradise was hard but it was time to work. I wasn't going to let this situation bring me down anymore. I wouldn't cry anymore. I'm a strong independent woman. I arrived back home a week after my phone call with Kouga Wolfe. Things had aligned to my advantage. I had found out that Taisho Corp. had lost a huge partner to Wolfe.

Sango told me that Inuyasha had not been staying at our home, since I left. Something about not being able to handle my absence. 'He only wants me when I'm not there' I thought angrily but a small part of me relived that he still cared. But at least this meant I could go home, I wouldn't worry about moving my things out.

The grand home we used to call ours, had not changed. Something was off about it. It was different. I finally saw how big this place was. Inuyasha didn't know I was back yet. I hoped he wouldn't find out for a couple days more. I just wasn't sure how I would handle a confrontation. Looking at his beautiful honey eyes, would surely be a weakness.

* * *

"Kagome, Kouga Wolfe is Taisho Corp. greatest competition. Are you out of your mind?" Sango stared at me in disbelief. We were on my kitchen balcony having brunch. It was a beautiful day to look over the property, and the balcony view did just that.

"I brought a lot to the table for Inuyasha! You expect me to leave my projects and programs with him. After what he did? Wolfe corp. will fund these and Kouga said he would even let me guide them to my liking. He's giving me a position in his company" I insisted.

"Think about this, your programs are doing well right now. Inuyasha has been managing them perfectly. I agree, he doesn't deserve anything from you. You should remove him from any involvement and give that to Sessh or Inutaisho. They just lost Morimoto to Wolfe. They can't take another hit. It's family."

I rolled my eyes as I listened to her.

"This would hit Inuyasha's branch directly. I love Inutaisho, but he will understand if I don't want to be involved with Inuyasha anymore. In any way. Even business wise." I stood up and walked towards the living area. I stared at the reflection of myself from the mirrored wall. I was wearing a nude strapless dress. My hair in curls that cascade down my back. I had to admit I could get back at Inuyasha in many ways. I was a beautiful woman. I knew that. Men wanted me. It would kill him to know of other men laying their hands on me. But I wasn't ready for that. I had only ever had my husband's hands on me. I couldn't give myself to anyone else yet.

"I guess moving your projects and programs away from Taisho corp. wouldn't be the worst thing ever. He deserves that. But Kagome, you seem to have gotten to know Kouga Wolfe. Tell me there isn't anything going on…?" she was now sitting next to me on the couch.

"No, he's a great business man though. In the short amount of time that I've gotten to know him, he's impressed me." I answered, though I knew that answer wasn't enough for her.

"Yash, came by yesterday. He's a changed man. It's sad really. He asked me about you and I told him you were back home. Though, I warned him not to come by"

"Well, he was going to find out sooner or later. I'll run into him this Saturday actually."

"What's happening on Saturday? Do you mean Naraku's ball? You're going? How exciting, we have to go shopping now!"she said and I smiled as I saw Sango start looking through her contacts looking for designer's number.

"Kouga will be escorting me to the ball" I waited for her to flip out on me but instead she stared at me in complete suspicion. "It's not what you think, he just though it be a good way for me to build connections and show that we are working together now, to his other business partners." I tried to put her at ease.

"I just hope you know what you're doing" I only half listened to her warning.


	3. Chapter 3

Consumed.

OOC

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

"I have to admit, this is a magnificent building, Kouga" I marveled as I walked by him, looking at the detail that his office had. It was quite literally as if I was walking into the wolf's den. The office was spacious, and elegant. It was obvious that the theme behind the design was dark and modern. I smiled as I looked up at him.

"Thank you, I designed the whole thing. I have a good eye when it comes to these things. I like to keep myself surrounded by the best and most beautiful objects. The art of it, it's splendid. And you fit right in." he flashed me a cocky smile as he pulled my seat out for me, and then took a seat behind his desk. He served himself a glass of whiskey, giving me a serious look. "Now let's talk business. The projects that you have done for Taisho Corp. have taken off. I considered them personally, I was amazed to know it was you behind them. I thought Taisho had just married some girl he could have as a trophy wife"

I laughed, men.

"Well, my ambition after college was that of any other graduate. I thought I could change the world. I had always been the best in my class. Right away, I worked at Taisho Corp. I was so excited, I had so many ideas. Fortunately, my husband agreed with me. He liked everything I came up with and we ended up bringing those ideas to life. Soon after, we started them. I had never been prouder. It's going to sound cheesy, but I fell in love with him at that moment, we both had a passion for our work. It brought us together. Next thing I know, we're planning a wedding. I let him manage everything for me after that, only ever putting my input occasionally to check up on how things were running. I wanted to be a home-maker. I wanted kids." I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous it sounded. Kouga looked at me in awe.

"Taisho is a damn fool; I would never leave what he had for a mistress. Kagome, your talent would be appreciated here. I know that having you here would only benefit this company." He stood up and took a seat next to me. My hand now in between both of his.

"I appreciate your kind words. Kouga." We looked in to each other's eyes for a minute. Instantly I felt guilt. This wasn't like Inuyasha and I.

"I want to take Taisho Corp's involvement out of my program. By doing so I'd bring along some of their partners too. I want you to be the main funder from now on. You'd get Taisho Corp's share." I said to him.

"Are you sure?" he inquired

"Yes, you're his rival company. Losing partners to you is an attractive deal, isn't it?" was my only reply.

"Indeed it is. What do you say we bring something new to the table? We can get press coverage for it, advertise it with your name and mine. After that, we can start transitioning what you already have from Taisho Corp. over here. This way, we can get more influential people to partner with Wolfe Corp. The other partners from Taisho Corp, seeing us backing you would feel comfortable switching to us once they see other people already doing it." He told me. "You know both Taisho and Wolfe Corp specialize in properties. We have the largest and most profitable of them."

I nodded. Inutaisho had been running his company for a long time now. He had never lost value of any property, it made him the most popular amongst all similar businesses. When I started working for them I came up with an idea to rebrand ourselves as a company who supports students by providing affordable housing, while also being green while we did it. It's the Sakura Project. With it. Taisho Corp expanded themselves as a company that isn't only for the rich and powerful but also for the next generation of people. Of course, it was still small in comparison to all the other widely known projects Taisho Corp runs, but it was growing and many universities across the country had started backing it.

"Right, as of now Tokyo Uni is the next target to bring the Sakura Project to. When they come to agreement. We will announce that Wolfe Corp is the new funder for this." I remembered that Inuyasha had mentioned being excited to make this project happen. It would bring in a lot of new clients. 'I can see the look on his face already' I thought.

"Perfect! We can announce it a day or two after Naraku's ball. The color I've chosen is Silver. Beautiful Kagome, I know you won't disappoint." By now his face was inches from mine. Oh, how easy it was to play men. This wasn't my goal, but it was nice to see I could always use this card if I needed to. Instead of playing fire with fire with Kouga. I played hard to get. I leaned in and grabbed him by the chin. "You must know me better than I thought…" I replied.

Right then we were interrupted. Kouga and I backed away from each other. I looked to see who cause the sudden intrusion. My breath hitched.

"Sir! I told you to please wait while I called Mr. Wolfe! You can't barge in." the disheveled secretary tried to handle the situation.

Sesshomaru.

"I should go. I have another appointment" I got up and grabbed Kouga's hand. In a professional matter.

"I'll see you…" he said smiling at my nervous hand gesture. "…Mrs. Taisho"

Quickly I walked away, debating if I should pretend I didn't see Sesshoumaru standing there or not. It was inevitable. I looked at him, he had an emotionless expression. Somehow it terrified me.

"Rin is furious you haven't called. We had no clue you were back. But I see you've been busy. I'll let her know" Sesshoumaru said as I walked past him, he gave me an angry look, but only for a second. As if he didn't want to waste his time on someone like me.

Walking out of Kouga's huge office I let out a sigh. So, this is what it feels like to betray my family. They didn't even know the worst of my plan.

* * *

I arrived at my house, I was ready to lay in bed for the rest of the day. Maybe call Sango to come over later. As I lazily watched the fence open, I noticed a sleek black Mercedes in the driveway. My eyes opened wide. 'I knew this was coming.' I thought, parking as far away from him as my driveway would let me. Fortunately, it was closer to the front door. 'I just have to run inside as fast as I can' I looked to the door, only a couple of feet. I sighed. 'Who am I kidding, he's a demon'. I looked at myself in the rearview mirror in defeat. Slowly stepping out of my car.

"Kagome, I gave you sometime before I rushed over here. I've been worried, I couldn't stand not seeing you for a day more." He looked at me, slowly heading towards me. I ignored him, making my way inside.

"Kagome, don't ignore me please. I can't take it" in a second he was in front of me. I couldn't look at him. I knew I couldn't. My body was shaking. Was it anger or fear?

"Inuyasha, I just want to go inside. Please." I said trying to get by him. No chance. His arms were locked on me. I felt like my body was burning against him. I missed him, his touch, his love. I let myself lean into his arms. 'My own body is betraying me…No' I pushed him away.

"Go to Kikyo, that's her name, right?"

"That was a mistake. I'll pay for it all my life. You can treat me however you like, just let me be with you" he looked at me with pleading eyes. I tried to focus on unlocking the door. Finally managing I stepped inside, trying but failing at keeping him from coming in.

"Don't make me force you to leave Inuyasha, just go" this time I faced him while I talked. I felt weak to his presence but what I felt even more was hurt. Looking at him only reminded me of her.

Before I let him talk I went towards the huge family room that we had both shared before, sitting on the white couch that I had loved so much even though Inuyasha had thought the price was ridiculous. I wasn't in a great mood you could say. Here I was sitting on my couch feeling sorry for myself, while my husband awkwardly stood near me. He was probably trying to figure out how to approach me. I laid my head on the armrest and closed my eyes. Taking dep breaths, I looked towards him, regret obvious in his eyes.

"I won't repeat myself. Leave" I managed to say confidently.

"Kagome. Please" he grabbed both my hands in his. At this point I had enough.

"Please? What do you mean please? Give you another chance? After everything you made me put up with?" I laughed. How did we end up like this…?

"Look, I know what I want. I won't mess it up again. I felt what it's like to live without you and I now realize that I can't do it. I need you!" he pleaded.

"Enough! I've had it!" I quickly stood up, trying to get away from him.

"Just please consider it, just this one chance. I promise I will never let you down. I promise on everything that I care for! She means nothing to me, I was stupid, all I ever needed was you" he got up as well. But as he got closer, I backed away.

"It doesn't change the fact that you went to her, after I was here waiting for you to come home, you would rather be with her and you did this so many times. I can't wrap my head around it I just can't. Was I not good enough? This is how I feel Inuyasha. You made me feel like I wasn't worthy enough. I wasn't enough. For that, I thank you. Thank you for ruining me. I will learn from this; I'll try to be stronger so that a man can never make me feel like this again." By now I had tears down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them off, but they kept coming down.

"Knowing how much I hurt you, destroys me. You are more than enough for me, you're too good for me. Kagome, I promise, I promise I will never do this again. She's nothing compared to you. She's not worth ruining what we hav- .."

"Then why did you do it!" I yelled. I grabbed the closest vase to me and threw it at him. It felt good to let my anger out. I grabbed all the throwable objects and threw them.

"Get out of my house Inuyasha!" this time I hit him with a glass vase that once held my favorite flowers. "Get out, get out, Get out!" I continued to throw objects at him. Glass and objects decorated the floors. I tried to calm down but I couldn't. I saw an expensive bowl on top of the fire place, and looked back at him. As if he knew what I was thinking he rushed at me before I could take a step. I felt him lift me up over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I cried as he headed to the bedroom upstairs at a lightning speed.

"I'm not leaving, not until you admit you love me. I'm not letting you give up on us." He threw me on the bed. My hair was all over my face as I tried to sit up on the luxurious bed. But again, he grabbed me by my wrist. Looking at me fiercely in the eyes. "Tell me you don't love me, and I'll leave" he said.

I couldn't stop the tears; my face was starting to hurt. I shook my head. "Inuyasha. Please, don't force me to say that" I cried.

"Say you don't love me, and I'll leave" he said once again. His face inches away.

"I can't" I sobbed. I tried to pull away from him, but his grip was strong.

"Then, I won't leave. I'll never leave you" he let go of my wrist and put his hand against my cheek. For some reason, this made me cry out even more. Not letting anything stay in anymore, I let it all out. I cried for hours as I laid on his chest.

When I awoke, I felt so warm. It was something I hadn't felt in a long time. It was not just warm, but the type of warm that you feel within. And sometimes it's a warmth that radiates from someone else, but that itself is rare.

Suddenly, the events that happened earlier rushed back to me. 'Right' I thought. I was wrapped in Inuyasha's arms, I could feel him behind me. I sighed.

I looked at the clock by my nightstand. It was 1 A.M. I turned around slowly so I was facing him now, I couldn't help cuddling up to him. For a minute, I thought about giving in. I could try to work things out with him, he seemed remorseful enough. I got as close to him as I possibly could. I felt him hold me tight against him 'must've woken him up' I thought.

We stayed in that position for what felt like eternity. We both wanted to make it last as long as possible. I wanted time to freeze. I wanted to be with him forever, I wanted him to be with me and only me. If only I could keep him away from the world, just us. Only then would I be content. The world was too cruel. It's was no place for the pure love we hold for each other.

I decided to finally move away. It was very early in the morning; the sun hadn't come up. I got up, but I felt Yasha grab my wrist.

"Kagome, where are you going?" fright was written across his face.

"Relax, I'm only going to take a hot bath" I placed my forehead on his, grabbing his face with both my hands. I held it as if it was the most delicate thing I could have. "Would you like to join me, sweetest?"

"I would never answer 'No' to that question" he picked me up and in a second I was in the bathroom. I laughed at his sudden excitement. I turned the water to the perfect temperature, I had always loved steaming hot water. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind it.

I stepped away and let my silk black dress fall off my body. Facing my husband, I could see the hunger in his eyes. He craved me and I craved him. Slowly, I went into the spacious tub. The water felt good against my body. "Gosh, I love bath like these" I said as I played with the bubbles. Inuyasha was next to me now, I blew bubbles onto him, laughing when some of them landed on the tip of his nose.

"I love you Kagome" he told me, bringing me close to him.

"I love you most" I replied. Wrapping my arms around his neck and letting him capture me in a heated kiss. It was sweet. His tongue dominated every inch of my mouth. I rubbed up against him, feeling him hard beneath me. I wanted him in me. I wanted him to go so deep within me, touching my soul.

He made sweet love to me.

I woke up for the second time that morning in bed with my husband. I turned to face him, surprised to see he was already awake.

"How long have you been up" I asked, giving small kisses on the neck.

"Not long, you know I love laying with you even if you're asleep"

"Yes I know, you've always been weird like that" I teased.

"Why do you have to ruin the moment, Kag?" he whined. "I want to devote this whole day to you, treat you as you should be treated"

"Yash, I'm just teasing. And you can start devoting yourself to me by making me breakfast" I licked his neck, fully aware that it was his weak spot. "I'm hungry"

"I'm hungry too, but for something else" he said, his hands slowly going lower, squeezing my butt.

"Yash, be good" I got up and walked towards the bathroom. I needed to wash up again.

"Fine, but I get to shower with you. and I don't need to be good in there" he said running past me and into the bathroom. I giggled. 'Round 2, I guess'

* * *

When we finished. I had so much energy and excitement for the day. I went to my beauty room, getting ready while listening to soothing music. I went for a dramatic makeup look. Something to make my blue eyes pop. Dark red lips finished it off. I kept my hair down, blowing it out to give it shape and volume. Al in all I looked hot. I hadn't even chosen an outfit; I was walking around in nude lacy matching bra and panties. I knew I wanted to wear neutral tones. Maybe a baby pink long tight dress I had, that was low cut at the front. It wasn't too dressy but also not too casual. 'perhaps I should know my plans today before choosing' I thought as I walked towards the bedroom where Inuyasha was quietly sending out his morning emails to his brother and dad. He looked up when he sensed me coming. He smiled at me lovingly, taking his glasses off. 'Wow. Was it possible to love a face so much?' I thought, smiling back. I sat on his lap, moving his bangs to side as I looked at him. His eyes weren't on me though; they were looking straight at my body.

"You'd think I'd be used to it, but I'm not. Is this little number new? I've never seen it on you before?" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"It's one of the gifts I got from Sango, she's always known my love for lace." I replied.

"And mine" he agreed and I laughed

"Shush, I didn't come here to discuss my lingerie, I was choosing an outfit for the day, but I'm not sure what we're doing so I didn't settle on anything…"

"I was thinking, how about we take the boat out sailing. Just you and me, out in the sea. Like we used to?" he asked and my eyes lit up. We used to always go out sailing, but most of the time it be during the summer. The weather was nice out today, so it be perfect. Yash and Sessh had both learned how to sail from Inutaisho. It was like a tradition for them.

"I'd love that, honey. I know just what to wear!" I ran off, back to my closet. I chose a pale pink flowy skirt. It started at my waist and went down to my ankles. I paired it with a matching pale pink, bralette type top.

"Ready?" he said, grabbing my hand as we headed for the door.

"Ready as ev-r" I was cut off by the sound of his phone.

He looked at it quickly before answering.

"Hi, Dad… No yes I got your email… I know but Sessh… Is it'?... I wasn't planning on coming in… I have plans with Kags… I… Yes… No just recently… I'll call mom later… Look we're busy… I… Wait… fine..." He looked at me "My dad says hi" he said a little annoyed.

"Hi Inutaisho!" I tried to say loudly so he'd hear me.

"Yeah, we'll call her. But I still don't think I'll come in… Can's Sessh handle it?... Whaddaya mean mandatory…"

I looked at him. "Yash it's okay. Go ahead and go. It seems like it's important. I'll stay home and keep myself busy" I said with a smile. I didn't mind. I knew how important work could be.

"Are you sure? Is it okay? I promise I'll come home to you as soon as I can…" he said as he grabbed me by my waist.

"I'm sure, but hurry home" I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will. When I come back I promise I'll make it up" he gave me a peck on the lips. Caught up in the moment we didn't realize Inutaisho was still on the phone.

"Would you shut up, Oldman!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone.

"Hurry off, before he comes here to get you" I said opening the door. He grabbed his keys and left but not before planting another peck on my lips. I smiled as I closed the door.

* * *

Inuyasha had wanted to spend the day with me but Inutaisho had other plans. A mandatory meeting took him away from me. It was fine though, I needed alone time to think about what exactly I was doing. At this very moment, I wasn't sure anymore. I'll admit I did a complete 180. 'I should call Sango' I thought. Walking towards my office I also began to think about my meeting with Kouga. I had a lot of work to do there as well. Deciding to work on the Tokyo U plan I went straight to my home office.

"I'll be doing some work in the office. If you need me, feel free to come to me. For dinner, be sure to make my favorite soup… My husband will be dining as well." I told the maid, the only maid I had here since I had come home.

"Yes missus." She said before hurrying off.

I worked on the Tokyo U plan for what seemed like hours. I tried to make it as close to my other buildings in the Sakura project. But since Tokyo U was one of the largest and most prestigious schools we had yet, I tried to update and plan a better layout. I came up with the design for each room. As well as the design for the bigger apartment type rooms that would be on the higher floors.

I heard a knock on the door. Looking up I saw my maid. She seemed somewhat unsettled.

"Yes?" I asked

"You have a guest missus; she says it's important…" she said nervously.

"Okay, who is it? I'll be right out" I said putting my papers away.

"Uhm… you see, it's uhm… a Miss Kikyo Hitomi" she finally managed to say.

Instantly I was on alert mode. 'What the hell does she want' I asked myself angrily. The nerve to come to my home. 'She's in for some trouble if she thought she could come here, looking for me'. I rushed out to the living room.

There she was sitting on my furniture. Looking around at the room, probably admiring my décor. I walked into the room confidently. She looked at me, looking me up and down. Her face showed no emotion. But I recognized the look in her eyes. Sorrow.

"Miss Kikyo, I've heard quite a lot about you… as you might know. Tell me, how did you like being on the front of a scandal magazine?" I asked with heavy sarcasm. I sat across from her, crossing my legs. I looked at her intensely.

"Look, I'm not here to fight or claim him as mine. I wanted to come here and apologize. I know what I did was wrong, but I wanted to make things with you right." She said to me. I wanted to laugh.

"It's a little late for that, Miss Hitomi. The only way you can make things right is by leaving my house, and never bothering me or my husband again." I said while she looked down at her hands.

"I know, and I promise I won't. Inuyasha hasn't talked to me since the incident at your Christmas party. He's a good person and I know there is only person in his heart. That's you…" She got up and I closed my eyes in annoyance. But instead of heading to the door like I expected her to, she sat next to me. I looked at her questioning her actions.

"I fell in love Inuyasha, working with him so often, it was inevitable to me. Something about him, I know you must know how I feel. Somehow, my affection was returned, it wasn't right. I continued to do it anyways. But I always saw the regret in his eyes. I knew he was thinking about you. I didn't care, I continued to be there… I always knew it wouldn't last forever. I knew someday he'd realize just how much he needs you, I planned on starting new somewhere else when it happened." She sadly said. "That's why, when he left me. I didn't argue. I understood it was the right thing to do"

I felt a little saddened by her words, we don't choose who to love.

"My husband isn't the best person, is he? Miss Kikyo, you both hurt me. But I'm overcoming it. I think hearing your words has helped… I'm sorry this is how we both met. I appreciate you coming here to tell me this." I grabbed her hand as I spoke to her. I could feel her hand trembling.

"It was only right for me to do so… but it's not all I came for. You see, I've been feeling ill for some time now. I've been seeing my doctor a lot these days. Since I was young, I always made frequent visits to the hospital. I found out 5 years ago that my body is unable to produce a child. Suddenly, I found myself having many of the symptoms common for pregnancy. My doctor verified my suspicions, I'm pregnant. And it is Inuyasha's." she said and my body went into shock. She was giving him a baby. Something I had dreamed of giving Inuyasha. His first baby was now something I could never have. I tried to say something but I couldn't.

"Before you say anything I want you to know something else too. Because, I never had the capability to have a baby, my doctor is keeping a close eye on me. He's warned me about the danger I'm in. I can't terminate this life inside me though. I refuse to" she cried

"What do you mean" I finally managed to say. Still in shock at the news.

"It's more than likely, I will have complications during labor. I've already chosen to save its life instead of mine. I want you to look after the baby, should I leave this world. I know you're a loving person. Inuyasha is already the dad. It's only right. I have no other family." Her hand was in mine still trembling and I couldn't get out of the shock I was in. Here was my husband's mistress asking me to take care of her child. How could something so terrible happen. How could one soul endure such a pain, to know that you would not be able to care for your baby. I couldn't help but cry.

"I understand what you want me to do, if it needs to be that way. I'll care for your baby, but I'll pray for you to make it. No matter what, you deserve to experience motherhood." I assured her and she smiled between sobs.

"I know my fate is one full of sorrow. But giving up everything for this baby seems like the right thing to do. I'm at ease now, knowing you'll be here to care for my baby." Looking at me while she said this, I realized I no longer held any type of anger towards her.

"We should talk to Inuyasha about this shouldn't we… For now, I don't want you to worry about expenses. I'll cover everything for you. I want you to be as comfortable as possible. I'm going to be here for you every step of the way. We'll find the best doctors for you too. We can try to change the outcome." I tried to come up with a plan.

"Kagome, I never thought I'd find myself here, receiving your help. Thank you. I know my fate, and I know my body. I will see your doctors, but please don't get your hopes up." She replied sadly. I felt a little defeated but I wouldn't give up until I heard all the doctors give me their opinion.

"I'll be leaving now; I'll leave it up to you to talk to Inuyasha. I'll let you know when my next appointment is, we can go together" she interrupted my thoughts. I got up and followed her to the door.

"Please don't hesitate to call me. I'm giving you all my contact information… I'll talk to Inuyasha but I think you should also talk to him personally." I said handing her a notecard with my personal info.

"I will call you Kagome. Thank you" she said as she walked to her car and took off. I looked after her sadly. This puts everything into a whole new perspective. "What should I do when things are like this? Should I let her and Inuyasha be together…" I asked myself. "Would he want to be with her?" There was too much going on in my life now. My marriage. Kikyo. Work.

I want to continue working on the Tokyo U plan, I still planned on letting Wolfe Corp fund it. It wasn't about revenge anymore, it was about separating my work from Inuyasha for now, I wasn't sure what the future would hold for me anymore, Kikyo could change it heavily. Knowing Inuyasha, he'd be involved in the baby's life. It would be unlike him to not care for Kikyo at a time like this. She needs him more than I do right now. I didn't wish her death; I want her to live. I can't be selfish and hope for her to die during labor. But if she did live, if we find a specialist who could help her, what would happen to Inuyasha and I.

'Guess all I can do is wait for him to come home' I thought pitifully. I heard a vibrating sound and rushed to my phone.

"Hello? Sango" I answered

"Kagome, I'm checking in. Miroku told me Inuyasha was in a great spirit today. Couldn't help but wonder if you had anything to do with it?" she asked me.

"Right, I guess we made up yesterday"

"Why the tone? Isn't this a happy occasion…" Sango asked concerned

"Actually, we need to talk. Do you think we can do lunch?"

"Yeah, of course! We can also get fitted for Naraku's ball" Sango reminded me and I sighed.

"I forgot about that, I need to find something silver… let's meet at the fittings" I grabbed my purse as I walked out to the car.

"Be there in 30" she hung up and I put my phone away. 'Inuyasha will freak, when he knows I'm going to the ball with Kouga as my escort, but I had to. I wanted to meet his partners and introduce the Tokyo U plan' I thought as I drove out the gate.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Next chapter, how will Inuyasha react. And let's not forget Naraku's ball. Please review and let me know your thoughts. I have my plot set and i know where i want to take this story but i'll consider any input from you guys :)


	4. Chapter 4

Consumed Ch. 4

I do not own Inuyasha

OOC

Hi all, I got quite the mixed reviews on my last update. Please remember, this is only the beginning. I hear your words, and I have tweaked my original plot to fit what seems like you guys want. I didn't plan on making it so easy for a reconciliation, like I said it's only the beginning. I didn't change much, not by a lot but I did consider all your valuable opinions. I'm so grateful for your guy's input!

* * *

"You're telling me this Kikyo girl, came to your house, plaid the tears card and somehow you ended up with a future step kid?!" Sango fumed as she walked out of the fitting room in a beautiful white gown. It had two slits on each side of her thighs.

"Wow, Sango! That looks amazing. Your legs are beyond stunning. This is it, buy it before I do" I told her as I walked around her to see every detail of the dress.

"Oh no missy, answer my question. And not only that… Inuyasha comes over, says a few sweet words and now you're the most loving wife in the world again? This doesn't make sense. What happened to the whole 'I'll get him back' attitude" Sango spun around and looked in the mirror. "And I'm buying this."

"Look, I just thought about it. Inuyasha and I are married, it's worth a try. And I had decided that before Kikyo came over. I haven't talked to him since he left to work this morning… I have yet to talk about the news. But I'm not abandoning my original plan. I'm still handing the Sakura project to Kouga. And I'm still going with him to the ball tomorrow night. It's business. Inuyasha can choose to understand that or not. He's not going to control that. Especially now, Kikyo is on its own its own problem. I'm not sure what the future holds for inuyasha and I. if she is expecting and if she delivers safely, I don't think I'll be around to find out what mine and Inuyasha's relationship will be." I said while I shuffled through racks of dresses.

"I don't blame you. I thought you let him off easy anyways… what exactly did he say to make you switch your mind so fast? Wait don't tell me. It's not you who chose to forgive him was it… it was the lust wasn't it. You did the deed, and it was all hearts and rainbows after that wasn't it." she rolled her eyes and looked at me judgingly. I couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

"I can't be swayed by a good lay" I giggle. But she kept giving me a look. "Okay fine, maybe a little, but I genuinely thought it was worth a shot, we're married. If he could keep his word, I'd be willing to stay with him. But the minute he messed up again, trust me sis, I wouldn't hesitate to leave him and this time there would be no other chance.

Sango rolled her eyes again. "I need to see it to believe it" she kept going through the expensive dresses. While I did the same, I couldn't stop the thoughts going through my head. I was still shocked at what Kikyo had told me. I needed to know what Inuyasha would say about it.

I sighed in defeat. This year wasn't starting off as well as I thought it would.

"Kag, tell me one thing. Are you positive this baby is Inuyasha's? What if Kikyo is lying? Maybe It's her way of locking him in. They do say always keep your enemies close. That's exactly what she'd be doing with you." Sango continued to look at dresses

I thought about that for a minute but I couldn't understand why someone would go through so much trouble. Why would anyone tell such a story, with so much emotion? It just didn't make sense.

"I'm not sure, but I believed her. I don't think anyone could say what she said and lie…"

"I hope it's not. It be a terrible lie" she said before going into the fitting room again, to try on another dress.

I stood there for a minute. 'It can't be a lie. Could it?' I thought

* * *

When I arrived home it was past seven PM.

'So much for coming home early' I though remembering Inuyasha had promised to be home as soon as possible.

I put my bags down by the door. Too lazy to take them up and put them away. The only bag I took with me was the gown I had chosen for the ball. It was an amazing Swarovski diamond dress. It had every inch covered it diamonds. It was beautiful, silver and shimmery. It clung to my body tightly, dipping dangerously low between my breast. I knew I'd be the center of attention. Half way up the stairs the doorbell rang. I looked back 'who could it be? Yash has keys and the gate should've been closed'

I checked the cameras before opening the door. Looking closely, I recognized the person on the other side. I quickly opened.

"Kouga? you frightened me, I wasn't expecting anyone." I smiled. Letting him in and leading him to the living room.

"Well I had been here once; I believe last year. For that gathering the mutt had. I took the freedom to close the gate for you, it was open when I pulled up." He said taking a seat beside me.

"I must've been distracted. Thank you! yeah I remember that time. You and Inuyasha almost destroyed my dining table" I recalled that night. Inuyasha was beyond mad. He was insanely jealous and wasn't putting up with any of Kouga's comments.

"I was angry that night, the mutt and his dad closed on a deal I had been working on for some time. It was also the first time I saw you. It only angered me more. Knowing the mutt had landed such a beautiful woman. Can you blame me" he put one hand on my exposed thigh; I eyed it suspiciously.

"I don't. I'll admit, the dress I chose was revealing to say the least." I replied, putting my hand over his. "What brings you here Kouga" I asked

"Well, since we're going to Naraku's ball tomorrow I decided to bring you some copies of my client profiles. Just so you know who you're meeting tomorrow. I know I could've done it over email but I guess I wanted an excuse to see you." he smiled with a smile that would charm any girl alive. But not me. Again, I felt good knowing this was a very valid and overall beneficial option for me.

"Kouga, you always know what to say, I'm flattered" I smiled sweetly. "I found a beautiful gown for tomorrow, I'm quite excited"

"I know every man there will die of envy to see you on my arm"

'Yeah I know who one of them is too' I thought to myself

"I'm sure many women will also envy me when they see one of the most wanted bachelor's is taken for the night. So, we're even… anyways, I appreciate you bringing these papers to me. I'll look over them tonight, I won't let you down tomorrow. I'm confident I'll make a great impression" I said standing up, trying to get him to go home now. He stood up after me.

"Now be a good wolf and head home. Tomorrow is sure to be a long day" I lead him to the door.

"I'll be here to pick you up in the evening, rest good Kagome" he hugged me tightly.

I closed the door and went right back to the stairs. Suddenly, I needed to cool off. And a bath sounded just right.

I had turned on my favorite candles. I made sure to have more than plenty bubbles for my bath. I deserved this. Laying there, my mind wondered back to its problems.

Kikyo. Inuyasha.

I closed my eyes. Why did life throw this at me; how was I supposed to handle this. I shook my head. Slowly dozing off to sleep.

* * *

I felt hands on my hair. I woke up right away. Looking up to see Inuyasha. I smiled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm home" he said and leaned in to kiss me.

"It's okay. I don't know when I fell asleep. What time is it?" I asked

"A little past 9. I tried getting home early, but you know how dad is when we're in the middle of negotiations. Especially since tomorrow is Naraku's ball. He wants to make sure everything was on paper and correctly done, it's our first major public appearance since the whole Morimoto situation" Inuyasha went towards his side of the walk- in closet. Probably getting clothes to change into after he showered.

I cringed remembering the impact that loss had made.

"Right, it's going to be a tense atmosphere. With Morimoto being there and all" I said as I traced the water with my finger. Inuyasha came back into the bathroom. He gave me a sweet smile.

"I forgot to ask. I saw all the bags down stairs. I'm assuming you shopped for the ball tomorrow. I wasn't sure if you wanted to skip it or not. I was fine with either. My mom will be happy to see you." he said, removing his tie.

"I wouldn't skip that ball. There's so many important people…" I mumbled

"That's true. And a lot of press. Anyways, you managed to get the shopping done for tomorrow in short notice. That's great. I always like what you choose" he said

"About that, you still have that new suit I had gotten you for the new year's party. You didn't wear it for obvious reasons. You can wear that. I'll be wearing silver. You should know Kouga Wolfe will also be wearing silver. I'll be attending the ball with him." I finally admitted.

At that very moment I saw red flash briefly in his eyes.' 'Yeah, I'm in for a good one' I thought a little intimidated.

"What?!" he said coming closer to me. "Repeat what you just said, I think I misheard"

"You didn't. I'm going with Kouga. Not you" I repeated.

"Are you crazy? Do you know who he is? He took Morimoto from us for kami sake! I'm your husband! Why are you even associated with him?" he raised his voice at me and I felt at a disadvantage for being in the bathtub naked.

"I know very well who he is! You should also know, he will be funding the Tokyo U project as well, I'm transitioning the Sakura Project to his company after we successfully close that deal." I said taking a deep breath.

"The hell you are! Tell me this is a joke. I'm you husband, did you forget that?" he yelled

"No I didn't forget that! I know very well you're my husband. Did you think I was you for a minute? Don't you usually forget you have a wife? Huh Inuyasha?" I stated accusingly

"Kagome! I thought we were past that! You have some nerve pulling a move like this. This is betrayal to us to my company!" he was next to me grabbing me by my arm with a lot of pressure. I knew I was going to get bruises if I didn't pull away.

"Get away! Don't touch me! It's not betrayal… it's just business! You should know how that is" I went to the corner of the tub where he couldn't touch me so easily.

"Kagome I can't believe you? Why do this? What's the point of going against me like this? You and I worked things out. We're supposed to be a team" he tried to reason with me but I wasn't changing my mind.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I can't risk putting my work in danger. A month ago I didn't know what I was going to do about the fact that the Sakura Project was still being run by my CHEATING HUSBAND" I finally erupted. I had it.

"You should understand that this is only for my safety. How do I know you won't run off and do the same thing; I can't take that risk. That's why I'm separating it from you. That way it won't be affected if anything happens. Wolfe Corp is second to Taisho Corp. so if I'm going anywhere it's there!" I continued. Crossing my arms; I waited for him to respond.

"How can you doubt me. I promised you I would never hurt you again. I love you more than anything. You're everything to me. Nothing will come between us. I can understand you wanting to move away from my brand. We can arrange that; you can be under my dad's or Sessh's branch. You won't have to deal with me ever." Sincerity was all I could see on his face.

"I can't be sure Inuyasha. I honestly can't" I repeated

"Why the hell not? Why can't you let go of what happened? We will never be okay until you let go damn it! After last night, I thought we were okay!" Inuyasha tried to keep his temper.

"Why not? You want to know why? Kikyo came by today, after you left to work. We had a nice chat…" I mentioned. Looking away from him. But I had seen the panicked look on his face.

"What did that wench come here for? I haven't talked to her since that night you left. Did she tell you that? Whatever she said… you can't trust her" he tried. And I was glad I had a whole bathtub full of water in between him and I.

"Yeah she told me. But she came here to talk to me personally, told me about you two and how much she loved you. It was cute really." Inuyasha wasn't phased as I talked. Like he was sure there was nothing in this world to make him look bad.

"Kagome, whatever she said doesn't matter. Only you matter. Get that through your head" he put his hands on his temples.

"I can't get it through my head Inuyasha. You know what she said? And why it's so hard for me to forget it… She said she's pregnant with your first child." I cried out. I looked at him and his eyes were wide. I continued. "That's not all, Kikyo also said she's not capable of having kids. She said she's going to have complications at labor… she wants me to care for your baby in any case she should die. She told me all this and you expect me to just forget it? Well I can't." I continued to cry.

"That can't be true. I was always careful. It's impossible." Inuyasha stuttered.

"It didn't sound false, what are you going to do?" I asked

"Kagome she wouldn't ask you for something like that. She hates you. She always has. It's a lie. And I'm putting an end to it." he said trying to reach for my hand but I flinched.

"Stop Inuyasha, that's why I can't be sure of us. There's too much preventing me from giving into you completely. Last night, I thought we could overcome this. But after finding that out, I don't know. That's why I want you to understand my motives behind partnering with Wolfe Corp." I looked up at him. He looked completely defeated.

"Kagome, she came a threw lies at you! And you ate it all up. This isn't true. I know it isn't. She's playing a game. I refuse to give in. You shouldn't either" he continued but I didn't want to listen anymore.

"If it's true. I don't know what can be of us. You need to take responsibility for that child." My voice was starting to fade away.

"Kagome, if she is pregnant, it's not mine. Believe me! Please," he pleaded.

"For now, why don't we take a break. We need to figure us out. I want you to figure your situation out. If she's indeed pregnant. There's nothing I can do." I got up and got out of the tub. Fully aware I was completely naked.

"Kagome" Inuyasha grabbed me

"There's nothing you can do to change my mind. Not about this, and not about Kouga. Not until you find out what's going on with Kikyo Hitomi. You brought her into our lives… this is all on you" I broke away from his hold and went towards my walk-in closet. Before I went in completely I looked back. "It's better for now, if you could go. Feel free to contact me whenever, I'll always be here to listen." I walked in all the way and chose a night gown. I slipped on a silky pink one. I stayed inside the closet for a while. I was scared to go out and find Inuyasha still here. I leaned against a counter, looking out the window and up at the moon. The tears wouldn't stop. 'I love him, but making sure I'm okay is more important"

* * *

There you have it. Next Chapter is the finally the ball. How will Kagome's family react? Will Inuyasha find out the truth. One thing for sure, it will be messy. Please let me know your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

Consumed Ch. 5

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

I looked up at the ceiling and then around to the carefully detailed walls, I had worked on them personally while designing our home. It was early in the morning and I was up so I could watch the sun rise and light up the house. Something about watching it happen and the dead silence surrounding it had always put me at ease, whatever the situation. It was only 7 A.M. now.

I lazily went up the stairs in my pink fur robe. I was completely alone, I had given all the employees around the house a whole paid week off... When I finally got the nerve to walk out of my closet last night, Inuyasha had left. I had no clue what my next move would be. All I knew is that I wouldn't give him and I, a second chance until he cleared up whatever mess he was in with Kikyo Hitomi. 'Man, it's going to be awkward seeing him and the whole family later' I sighed. I could only hope things wouldn't turn ugly at the ball. Naraku and Kagura would make me pay for it in the most twisted ways.

I reached my bed and laid down. I could probably sleep for a couple hours before the glam team came over…

* * *

3 hours before the ball…

I ran down the stairs as I heard the bell ring repeatedly

"Higurashi, open this door!" Sango continued to violently knock.

"Geez woman! You know simply reaching the first floor from my bedroom is a mission!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah… to be fair I had been standing there for exactly 36 seconds! You know I, Sango Houshi, can't wait" she walked in confidently and I closed the door behind her.

"Well we have 3 whole hours before we absolutely have to leave." I grabbed her hand in mine and rushed up the stairs.

"You know what I find crazy? Miroku being okay with attending the ball in the same Rolls Royce as Kouga Wolfe." She giggled

"You vixen! I don't know what you promised him in return but I appreciate it" I giggled along with her. "Kouga isn't as bad as Yash and Miroku swear he is. He's quite the man, I'm excited for you to meet him officially."

Sango rolled her eyes at my statement "So he's going to work the Wolfe charm on me, is he?"

I nudged her playfully.

"More importantly… I assume Inuyasha knows about that now? Since I don't see him around anywhere?" she asked

I inwardly groaned.

"I told him yesterday. And yes, he didn't take it well, but we knew that would happen. I asked him to give us space until this whole Kikyo Hitomi thing blew over. I need to know exactly what's happening there before I choose to continue in this marriage."

"I think you did well in that aspect. That whole Kikyo thing sounds like a load of bull… but if it's true, you have every right to walk away" she grabbed me by my shoulders assuring me I had her full support.

Smiling in response I put my attention to my beauty room "Enough of this somber topic, we need to get ready"

Sango's eye lit up

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

I stared out the dark tint window of the limousine, I chose to ignore the conversation between Dad and Sessh. You could say I wasn't in a great mood. I took another sip of my whiskey on the rocks. Last night, I left after that argument with Kagome. I would probably worsen my case if I had stayed any longer. Kagome has a fiery attitude and it's one you should never mess with or tempt. And I wasn't any better at controlling my temper. I know I messed up, big time. But I was ready to change, I'd do anything for her. Why can't she understand that?! I growled lightly, I can't control my temper knowing that Wolfe would be putting his dirty hands on her. I felt a warm sensation on my palms and looked down.

"Pup, what the hell are you doing? You have glass all over your hand" my dad gave me a concerned look.

"Inuyasha has always been weird dad" Sesshomauru took another sip of his drink.

"Sessh, now isn't the time" my mom turned her attention to me. "Honey, what's wrong? Look at you… you've been pouting and growling in the corner since we left the house" she carefully grabbed my hand and began picking at the glass on it.

"Son, we know it's hard. We miss Kagome too. But you have no one to blame for this mess" my dad chimed in. I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"Your dad is right. I didn't raise you to disrespect women like this Inuyasha. What you did is in no way justified, even if I'm your mother. I love you and Kagome together. But if she decides she can't stay… I wouldn't put it against her."

"Mom please, I don't want to be in a worse mood. It's more than that. I just want to get this ball over with." I turned my attention back to the window. I could see the lights from Naraku's reception in the distance. _Kagome_

* * *

"Well Wolfe, I'd be crazy to turn down any opportunity to ride the fastest cars ever made in your race track." Miroku exclaimed with a laugh.

I watched as Kouga and Miroku got deeper into conversation about cars and what not. I was worried it wouldn't be civilized, given their different opinions about Inuyasha. But it was a fun ride to Naraku's ball. I looked at Kouga as he continued to engage in conversation, he wore a perfectly tailored black metal suite with a silver tie. His hair was tied up in a high ponytail, highly complimenting his jaw. 'This man is a work of art'

"Liking what you see kitten?" He asked, snapping me out of my daze.

I felt my checks flush. He caught my drooling over him. But man, he has impeccable taste

"I'll admit I was staring, but only because I'm surprised you can clean up so well, Kouga" I took out my compact mirror and stared at my reflection.

"I had no choice but picking my best options for tonight, having you as my date is no joke. Look at you… All eyes will be on you. no doubt about it. Well both of you, pardon me Miroku I don't mean any disrespect, but Sango is quite the sight as well" Kouga flashed his million-dollar smile.

"I can only take that as a compliment. I know my Sango is the most beautiful delicate flower the Kami blessed this earth with." Miroku proudly announced. They had got to be the most extra couple. The night seemed to be off to a great start, I had high hopes.

* * *

Confidently, I walked into the reception. My arm interwind in Kouga's, I looked up at him as he wore his confident expression.

"Kagome, I'm sure you have friends you want to catch up with in there. But tonight, we need to introduce you to all my business partners. So be ready for all the geezers staring you down" he laughed and I playfully slapped his arm.

"I'll charm all of them Kouga, I'm quite the social butterfly" I proudly assured him.

"Kagome, I didn't want to bring it up before, but the Takahashi's are here and by them, I mean Inuyasha. I don't want that mutt causing any problems tonight. It's important to make a great impression for the press."

"I'm not worried about that Kouga-kun, you shouldn't worry either. Everything will be perfect tonight… just watch. Now let's make them talk" I fixed my hair one last time before finally walking through the large doors dividing everyone from us.

Immediately all eyes were on us. Most, on me. I was wearing a beautiful silver dress made completely out of crystals. I looked amazing. I knew the men looked and so did their wives. But their reasons for looking, completely different. I smirked.

The room was beautiful. Elegant décor. Smiling faces all over. Most importantly, a dozen or more bars set up around every section. I would be spending a lot of time there…

"Wolfe my boy! What a beauty you have with you tonight." An older man came towards us, I recognized him from some of the business parties that Inuyasha and I had hosted. He was with an elegant woman. His wife.

"Ah, Bakuya! My old friend. Let me introduce you to my date this evening. Miss Kagome Higurashi, she is one of my new partners. You might know her from the Sakura Projects." Kouga put an arm over my shoulder.

"Yes of course I've heard of her… correct me if I'm wrong but isn't the Sakura project led by Takahashi Corp. Inuyasha Takahashi's branch to be precise?" Bakuya asked and I laughed at his comment.

"Don't be so modest! That's true and yes, it is. I'm sure you've seen the media's take on my husband's company and our relationship"

"I didn't want to be rude, Mrs. … The Takahashi's are all great friends. But let's not gossip. I'm sure you know my wife. Hitori" he gestured towards her and she smiled at me warmly.

"Lovely to see you again Kagome" she hugged me briefly.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine" I looked towards Kouga.

"Well, Bakuya what do you say we have a drink with the other men later, we can discuss that deal I've been offering you and the thunder brothers. I know you two are always in business together" Kouga swept into the conversation flawlessly. 'He's definitely good at staying on topic' I thought.

"You know all our property is drawn up from our contracts with Takahashi Corp. but I like how insistent you are Kouga, one of these days you'll get me" Bakuya laughed.

"Well, I'm looking out for you, friend. These days their stock has gone down a bit, you know they lost Morimoto…but let's talk about it later. Right now, I want to escort this lovely lady" Kouga kept that charming personality on and turned to me. "Shall we?" he asked.

I smiled "We shall"

Waving goodbye to Bakuya and his wife we walked deeper into the mass of people and business partners I had yet to meet. I looked around as more people arrived. I couldn't help but be nervous. What would I do once everyone I knew arrived. I looked around… 'Where the hell did Sango and Mirkou run off to?' I wondered. I had gotten separated from them when we arrived to the front of Naraku's mansion.

It had been a good hour of meeting new people, talking about work and drinking. The Takahashi's were yet to arrive. Introducing Kouga and myself as business partners had worked just how Kouga had wanted it. Although, many did seem genuinely interested. I knew some had been wanting more details on why I had decided to go with Wolfe Corp rather than Takahashi Corp… but I managed to divert away from that questions.

I zoned out as Kouga and I were meeting another influential business man from China. This had to be one of the best nights for Kouga. Winning over Morimoto was doing wonders for him. Adding my presence only assured that. I excused myself from the conversation to get a drink.

Walking towards the bar, again, I felt all eyes on me.

"Give me your best wine. And don't be light. Please" I told the bartender.

"I got just what you want, gorgeous" he replied before turning to prepare my drink.

I turned and looked around. Now feeling even more lonely than before. And a little affected by the drinks I had downed 'Damn, Sango'

"Well, Well, what did I do to be honored with such a sight?" I heard a voice close behind me say.

I quickly looked back. "Naraku Onigumo, the host himself, you know I can't say I'm not offended I haven't seen you all evening" I hugged him tightly.

"Kid, I've been swept up into socializing with everyone! You know how Kagura loves talking. She's kept me going around. I managed to slip away to get a drink and I found you" he said as he asked for a drink.

"Where is she? I've been dying to see her! And congratulate the both of you. Rumor has it you've got a bundle of joy on the way?" I inquired

"Shush! No one should know about that… Who told you? I'll find them and make them pay for spilling" he joked

I giggled. "I won't say a word. And I won't tell you who. You evil man"

"Fine, fine. I'll find Kagura and let you two have your little talks" he said grabbing his drink. "But before I go, I did catch a glimpse of you earlier… With Kouga Wolfe. What's that about? And the headlines this past month? Ouch! Just what the hell is going on. Your Christmas party was a disaster BTW." He took a sip and looked at me judgingly. Before he could continue Sango appeared.

"Sango Houshi! Where have you been!" I exclaimed and hugged her tightly

"Where have you been! I've been looking for you. Drowning myself in wine, from the sorrow of losing you" she exaggerated. We laughed together.

"You both need to lay off the drinks" Naraku said with an annoyed expression. "This is exactly how that Christmas party started and you better not bring that ending here. Kagura will kill you. She can do it! Baby or no baby"

"Oh please, we're still okay! And FYI it's just a business thing with Kouga. and the headlines… are exaggerated but not far from the truth. You should know Inuyasha's ways. Before Kagura made a good man out of you, Yash, Miroku and you went all over town acting just how he's acting now. Unfortunately, unlike you and Mirkou… it didn't stop when he got married." I said in a calm tone. Somehow, admitting all that wasn't so hard. Maybe I had gone overboard with the drinks.

"Geez. He means well. He needs a little rustling up, perhaps I'll do it myself… And you, no more drinks. There's press here. They would kill to hear a statement like that. I'll get Kagura." Naraku turned to leave right as Kouga walked up to us.

"Naraku! Great party. Thank you for having us" Kouga grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get so giddy Kouga. You're not Mr. Higurashi yet." Naraku joked, before leaving to find Kagura.

"HA! Not yet but I'm Mr. Wolfe, powerful business mogul. Leading the stock market by 2 percent and accompanied by Kagome Takahashi- soon to be Higurashi" Kouga announced proudly. Even though, Naraku had left. Sango and I looked at each other and busted out laughing. Yep, we drank more then we should have.

I grabbed Kouga's hand and led him towards the dance floor. "Let's dance! This music is so beautiful. Sango grab that race car crazy husband of yours and join us too! We have a table near there."

Dancing a couple songs with Kouga had me feeling better. I had also drunk a lot of water. I needed to stay sharp tonight.

We sat back down at our table. Miroku and Sango, already sitting and in deep conversation.

"I just think a cat would be a great addition to our family. Why won't you get me a cat?" Sango cried out.

"Sango, my sweet berry dipped in honey. I'm allergic to cats. I have failed you" Miroku replied almost in tears. I stared at them dumbfounded. 'Crap, had no one offered them water and taken the drinks away?'

"You two need to get yourselves together" I stated.

"Kagome, we're just having a fun night out okay." Sango replied. "But fine, I need some fresh air. Let's go out to the balcony." She got up and grabbed me, without notice.

"I'll be right back!" I yelled out to Kouga.

"I'll be here waiting my beautiful love muffin!" Miroku dramatically stood up. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Sango and I could feel my eyes rolling deeper into my skull when I saw the love struck look on her face.

Once we got outside, we sat on a bench and I took a minute to look at the beautiful water fountain. It was lightly lit. roses surrounded us. 'wow, such beauty' I thought.

"Don't be mad but I asked you to step outside because I saw the Takahashi's heading towards us. Not surprisingly, their table is right next to us. So, take this time outside to collect yourself and be as confident as you can when we go back in… also I wanted to collect myself too. I want to be a supportive best friend ya know" I laughed at her last statement but I felt butterflies in my stomach eating me up. That sneaky Naraku and Kagura, they swore they wanted no drama at their ball but set that little trap up. I growled. 'I'll get you two back'. I shook my head. No time to plot. I need to make an impression in there.

"I'm ready when you are" Sango brought me back from my thoughts. She held my hand in support.

"How do I look" I asked.

"Amazing. Now, let's go in" she got up and I followed behind her.

We walked in, putting extra emphasis in each step I took. As our table came into view, I felt like turning back but I continued. Kouga was having a friendly conversation with Inutaisho. Miroku and Sessh already drinking together. And Him… he was quietly sitting at the far end of the table.

Izayoi was the first to see me. Her eyes lit up and so did mine. I had missed her.

"Kagome! darling I've missed you! how are you!" she ran up and hugged me. I embraced her warm touch. 'Nothing better than Izayoi's hugs' I smiled.

"How are you Izayoi. I'm sorry I haven't called. Just so much going on" I tried to explain myself for the absence.

"Don't worry honey, I understand. But feel free to come by the house whenever, Inutaisho and I are always so happy to see you." she grabbed my shoulders.

"Kagome, dear. You're always breath-taking. You too Sango!" Inutaisho winked at both of us. Laughing, I gave him a kiss on both cheeks.

"Sesshy! Long time, how's Rin? Where is she?" I asked.

"Hnn, she's in the ladies' room. She should be back any second" he replied coolly.

All while greeting everyone I could feel his eyes on me. Finally, I turned to him.

"Inuyasha. Great seeing you" I politely said and gave him a brief hug. His arms lingered. But I moved away.

"You look beautiful, Kags" he simply said. I felt like a spotlight was on us. Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on us. And I mean, Everyone. I looked around awkwardly.

I smiled at him and returned to my seat besides Kouga. Tension was set high now. Inuyasha was now giving Kouga death glares and so was Kouga in return. I sighed.

"Kouga why don't we go look for Naraku. We have a pending conversation" I turned to him.

"Great idea, let's go" he linked his arm in mine once again and we headed off. I swear I could hear Inuyasha's growling.

"I don't like the look that mutt gave me." Kouga said harshly.

"Don't you dare act on it. we're here to make business partners Kouga. That's it. he shouldn't be bothered and you shouldn't misunderstand" I clearly stated.

"Yeah well I'm just saying. He better not push my buttons" Kouga continued. And I spotted Naraku and Kagura.

"Kagome Higurashi, you seductress. You should know better than showing up to a party looking better than the host" Kagura crossed her arms.

"I could never compare to you! You're glowing!" I said excitedly

"Keep it quiet! Higurashi!" she nudged me.

I giggled. "Yeah, Naraku said the same thing."

"And I don't want to repeat myself!' Naraku replied.

"Well then fine, you won't receive any marvelous gifts from me until the cat is out of the bag" I teased.

"I'm not phased" Kagura replied. "But I'm glad you found me. I want to talk business. With you wolf boy" she turned towards Kouga.

"Let me hear it then" he said rather cocky.

"I'm expanding my fashion company into this city. I want a whole building here. You happen to own the land I want exactly. Let's talk numbers? When can we have a meeting?" she asked

"I can fit you into this week. I'll have my secretary send you an appointment for a meeting" Kouga wrote down a reminder in his small pocket book. 'Definitely a good day for Kouga' I thought.

"Kouga, seems like you're having a great evening" Naraku patted him in the back. "Not even sitting next to the Takahashi's threw you off"

"Actually, I was going to ask about that snake move!" I exclaimed.

Naraku and Kagura laughed. "We couldn't help it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well we're good. The night is going well. So Ha! Plan failed"

"Kag's we should head back to the table, looks like Sango and Miroku are… still very much under the influence" Kouga pointed towards our seats and I put a hand on my temple.

Not only was Sango drunk, but her husband and now Rin were too. I squinted my eyes. 'Is that Jakotsu?'

We rushed back with Naraku and Kagura at our heels.

"Kagome! The only woman in this whole entire universe who could make me go straight!" Jakotsu exclaimed. I rushed to him and hugged him. He had help me design some parts of my house. Jakotsu, a very famous designer, who had the hots for my husband.

"I'm so happy you're here! Exactly what I needed to complete my night!" I burst into laughter.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you're even giving me any attention. Seeing that hunk of meat, you've been with all night. You haven't introduced us!" he nudged me playfully. "So, rude! And mean!" he nudged me again.

"Jakotsu, this is Kouga Wolfe. He owns Wolfe corp. He's my new business partner" I introduced them

. "Great job on this one Kaggie!" Jakotsu winked. "Where's that other great catch, Inuyasha?" he asked.

I looked around and realized Inuyasha wasn't near us anymore.

"Probably with Kikyo Hitomi!" Sango said rather loudly. Rin quickly grabbed her and shut her up. I glared at her.

"I'm just saying what everyone's thinking Kags" she defended herself.

"I heard, and listen. I thought men like Inuyasha were different. I was so heartbroken when I found out. And in the worst way possible. Juicy Gossip magazines" Jakotsu put a hand over his forehead. I rolled my eyes.

"Kagome, can I have a word" Inutaisho led me towards his table, where Sessh was sitting already waiting for me. I felt intimidated.

"Listen, we understand… the issues… Yash told me about your plans to partner up with Kouga. and I was hesitant to believe it at first. But after greeting all my friends and partners here, I see that Yash was not lying. I won't say I'm not hurt, but I do understand. And it's okay" Inutaisho smiled warmly at me.

I felt a pain tug at my heart.' Was I right to be doing this?' I asked myself.

"We must make it clear that all prior project from the Sakura Project that were made with Takahashi Corp, will continue to be so until the contract is over. Since the Tokyo Uni deal was started with us. We will also own the rights to it. If you plan on working with Wolfe. You must work on newer projects that had not been started with us. If you don't listen and end up closing the Tokyo Uni deal with Wolfe funding…we will fight for the rights" Sessh stated harshly. I gasped. So, they planned on stripping me from everything I had worked on up until now.

"Sessh, please don't be so harsh. It's family." Inutaisho intervened for me.

"I know father, but this is under mine and Inuyasha's branch and such you can't intervene. This is what Inuyasha and I agreed on." again Sessh left me dumbfounded.

"Inuyasha agreed to that? I guess I'm not surprised" I mentioned.

"Of course, I agreed it's like you said. It's only business, beautiful" Inuyasha slyly entered the conversation.

"We could've talked about it more Inuyasha" I looked at him. Getting angrier, seeing his smug look.

"How could we talk if you won't even let me in my own home" he leaned in closer to me.

"And whose fault is that" I reminded him.

"Again, with that?! Well I don't want to listen to it. Not here anyways! So many lovely ladies to talk to instead" he challenged.

"Too bad, not that many whores here, maybe leave and go to some club. You should know where!" I was too far in now, no going back.

"Yeah, you're right. I should leave and make it easier for you to go around with Wolfe! You have no shame" Inuyasha harshly pointed out.

I kept quiet, I just looked at him in the eyes. I looked around at the people watching us argue. I felt like they were all accusing me as well.

"Kagome, is everything okay?" Kouga was by my side

"Yeah. I think I'll head home. You can stay here and enjoy yourself" I lowered my head. Shame washed over me. Inuyasha had made me feel low.

"Don't be ridiculous" he tried but I just wanted to leave alone. I needed to be alone.

"Yeah don't play innocent now Kag's. It's too late" Inuyasha continued.

"Why don't you shut up Mutt! Before I punch your stupid face in!" Kouga got in Inuyasha's face.

"I want to see you try! You dirty wolf. This is low for you! Stealing our partners and now my wife! I have more than enough reasons to beat you into the ground" Inuyasha grabbed him by the shirt.

"I have only respect for Kagome! As a friend! Something you should learn" Kouga continued to tempt him and I tried to get in between.

"Please not here!" I pushed Inuyasha off Kouga, but my struggle was hopeless. Inuyasha threw the first punch.

"Inutaisho, Sessh, Miroku! Someone stop them!" I cried out.

They all tried to get them to stop but both were powerful demons. The blows only got harder and things continued to get broken.

"I knew this would happen… My beautiful table cloths!" Kagura exclaimed. While Naraku sat amused.

I had to stop the fight no matter what. I rushed to them as well. Sessh and Inutaisho trying to get Inuyasha, while Miroku and now also Bankotsu, an old friend, grabbed Kouga. Finally, grabbing hold of Inuyasha, Sessh and Inutaisho tried getting him farther away. Restraining him from fighting. I stood in the middle. Making sure they stayed separated.

I sighed in relieve.

"Kouga!" I heard Miroku yell

I looked up and saw Kouga coming at a disadvantaged Inuyasha, I backed up into Inuyasha and felt the piercing pain on my left cheek and lip. I saw Kouga try and stop but it was too late.

"Kagome! Oh God, why did you get in the way!" Kouga exclaimed wide eyed.

I managed to laugh. I felt Inuyasha's arms grab my waist. My eyes felt heavy. Blood dripped down my face and onto my hands.

"Yash, I need to lay down" I cried. 'Do I even want to look at a mirror'

"Kagome, oh my gosh" Sango was by my side.

"Yash, let's go. Take her to the main house. I'll call Dr. Jineji, he'll be there before we get home" Izayoi instructed.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. Let me take you to a hospital" Kouga tried and I knew he meant his words.

"Get out of her before I kill you for good wolf" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't worry son, we have the best Doctor in Tokyo waiting at my house. She'll be fine" Inutaisho assured Kouga.

I tried to keep up with what was happening but the pain on my face was too much. I guess closing my eyes wouldn't be such a bad idea.

* * *

There you have it.! please review and let me know how you feel.


End file.
